


I never really feel a thing // I'm just kinda too froze // You were the only one // That even kinda came close

by Ashery24



Series: Songs for two drows [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Song: Hold me tight or Don't - Fall out Boy
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Zaknafein Do'Urden
Series: Songs for two drows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715326
Kudos: 5





	I never really feel a thing // I'm just kinda too froze // You were the only one // That even kinda came close

**Author's Note:**

> A colección of fics Jar/Zak with stanzas of songs that come out randomly in my MP3.

Zaknafein felt nothing. He had never felt happiness. Not even that vicious joy that the drows could feel.

Now, after decades in Menzoberranzan, he didn't even feel that anger at the nature of his life or the home he inhabited.

He was like sentimentally frozen, nothing made him react.

Except that drow. Jarlaxle had gotten under his skin and woke him up.

When they were together Zaknafein felt.

Fellowship at his side. Exasperation when doing his antics. Admiration when his plans worked out. Something...generally something that could be love but couldn't be because the word "love" didn't exist in drow. There was no such pure feeling either in their vocabulary or in their minds. The closest thing was desire.

So Zaknafein didn't know how to feel or didn't know he felt for Jarlaxle. But he did know that Jarlaxle was the only one he trusted.


End file.
